A Bunny Eared Girl's Admirers
by Damaru Soul
Summary: This is my first ever Adventure Time story, but basically it's a Fiona x Marshall Lee story- with maybe other pairings. (Rated T just incase)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if this story is inaccurate, I tried my best to keep the character's personality the same. Anyway please review and tell me how'd this story went, this was my first time doing an Adventure Time story. Also so sorry for any typos, I typed this on my phone that just really hates me... I will try to fix all the errors!

*Cough* Eventually... *Cough*

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 1~ Fionna's P.O.V.**_

I was off through the dense woods- and the sun was already down too!- to pick Cake up from the Candy Kingdom. I was hacking my way through the brush that I used to use as a short cut when Cake isn't around. Although I haven't used it in a long time. I knew this path would probably take a while but it'd be faster still than the main pathway. I hear rustling coming up from behind me and raise my sword ready to fight. The mysterious person steps out and I soon realize who it was.

"Marsh?" I asked as he brushed out twigs entangled in his hair

"Who else Fi?" Marshall Lee replied as I continued to carve out a path, "So what exactly are you doing?"

"Going to get Cake," I explain as I get in a couple more swings, "why are you here?"

Marshall scratched the back of his head as he floated up behind me, "I-uh- was curious of what all the noises were about and investigated?"

"Oh, okay." I told him as he sighed with relief

"Um, how about I just fly you to wherever you need to go? It'll be faster and I don't mind." He offered as I lowered my sword

"I'll take you up on that offer Marsh, I needa save my energy for monster fighting." I said as he held his hand out to me

"You're planning on fighting monsters today?" The vampire asked as he pulled me into his arms and carried me off bridal style

"No, but there's bound to be one right?" I said as we took off in the air full speed, "I have to meet Cake in the Candy Kingdom."

Marshall's face scrunched up as if he was in disgust but flew there in no time. As we landed and finally got to the ground Prince Gumball was there to greet us. Cake, well, she just looked neon red as her blood boiled when Marshall Lee finally placed me down hesitantly.

"Hey Fionna." Prince Gumball greeted me as I replied, "Hey P.G. and hello Cake."

I patted Cake's head to calm her down as Prince Gumball continued, "I was just telling Cake about some sweets I just baked, care for any Fionna?"

"Would I?!" I excitedly replied as Marshall coughed

"Oh, Marshall you're here?" Prince Gumball asked as Marshall scoffed, "Well I don't suppose you'd like to join us?"

"I actually would." Marshall stated as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and keeping Cake at bay

"Well," Prince Gumball started as he pried Marshall from me, "follow me."

We followed Prince Gumball through the castle's front doors and down the large hall to the royal kitchen. I remember the kitchen and how we used it to save Flame Prince, who was raised by flame animals. Out on a large countertop was every dessert you could imagine. Cakes, ice cream, pies, muffins, you name it it was probably there. I scavenged through all the sweets wide eyed as I saw every dessert you could imagine and had to have every single one in my stomach. I turned to see Cake's reaction but she was already head first into a three layer cake.

"Wow you made all these P.G.?" I asked in 'ah'

"Why yes, I'm sure I made some red pastries around here somewhere as well for you Marshall." Prince Gumball informed Marshall as he stayed glued to my side

"Thanks P.G., I'll keep that in mind." Marshall replied as I scannes through all the desserts debating what to eat first. I concluded with a muffin first then maybe a cupcake and some cake... Just then the kitchen doors flew open revealing flames emanating in the doorway. For some reason Flame Prince just arrived. As Prince Gumball walked up to him then turned to us to explain.

 _ **~Marshall's P.O.V.~**_

I just don't like the thought of these guys being around Fi. I know it's only Gumball and I'd be okay with that but now Flame Prince is here? I saw what happened between those two and Fi almost lost all her hair because of it. I won't let either of them have a chance with Fiona, but first I have to figure out how to tell her...

My thoughts were interrupted by Gumball's explanation, "F.P. is here because I do monthly check ups on him and seeing if he recovered alright."

"Awe, P.G. that's so nice of you!" Fionna exclaimed as Gumball grew red from the comment. It was short lived however. Fi was back diving her head into the millions of sweets spread across the table. It was cute how she dove right into it- she probably gets it from Cake. I turned my attention toward Flame Prince and Gumball and found Gumball checking to see if Flame Prince's vitals were steady, albeit Flame Prince was watching Fionna as Gumball checked him. I stood inbetween Flame Prince's gaze at Fionna and smirked. Flame Prince glared at me as I flipped around to find Fionna right in my face. We were so close our noses were practically touching.

"Marsh!" She exclaimed with handfuls of sweets, "You gotta try these! I found some red desserts for you too!"

She immediately shoved a sweet into my mouth which I then sucked the color out of.

"Hm..." I started as I tossed aside the food, "Yeah, it was pretty good- I guess."

"These are amazing!" Fionna exclaimed then turned to Gumball, "HEY P.G. I'M TAKING A LOT OF YOUR SWEETS!"

"Go right ahead Fiona, I have too many anyway." Prince Gumball replied as I chuckled at Fionna's childish behavior over sweets.

"What so funny Marsh?" The bunny eared girl pouted at me

"It's just," I paused and saw her adorable face as she held armfuls of pastries and other sweets, "you're too cute."

Her face turned red, probably from embarassment and I chuckled once more.

"W-Well come on Cake! Back to the treehouse!" Fionna exclaimed as Cake made a food pouch and Fionna and her started filling it up. I followed them out and Cake transformed into her large cat self and got ready for Fionna to board.

"H-hey Fionna?" I hesitantly asked as her head spun towards me

"Yeah Marsh?" She replied as I got nervous to even ask the rest

"Well..." I said slowly as I found the courage to ask, "Do you want me to fly you home? It's rare we ever get to do that together, it'll be the last one for today too..."

The teenage bunny eared girl paused a moment to think- which seemed like an eternity to me... But she finally replied, "Sure Marsh, sorry Cake but I'll meet you back home."

"Don't you dare do amything to my Fionna!" Cake hissed at me, "One wrong move and I'll be on you in an instant!"

I smiled at the overprotective cat, "I wouldn't dare dream of doing anything wrong to her."

Instantly I sweep Fionna into my arms and take off into the night sky. I didn't fly as fast as I had earlier because I wanted to savor the little moments I had with Fionna. We stopped a couple times just to look around the forest, passing bears and just seeing a field of flowers. As we neared the treehouse I subconsciously held Fionna tighter. I entered through her bedroom window to lay her in the bed, she had already fallen asleep. I heard Cake snoring in her own bed as I rolled my eyes at the cat. I took a glance at Fionna as she slept then floated out the window to my own house.

Once I was in my own home I thought up songs to try to express my feelings for Fionna. I just couldn't think of anything good enough to write down, I wanted to show my feelings through the music but I also wanted to sing it to her. It had to be the best song she ever heard in her life, it had to be perfect. I could think of so many beautiful traits on her but how do I convey them to her through a song?

* * *

Also if you have a better title for the story please tell me, I'm not creative enough to come up with these things... XD

Anyways, see ya next time?


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the next story, spoiler- I kinda cut it off at the end. Not too much but it's there! Anyways I hope you all are enjoying my first story I made of Adventure Time, because I've not done stories outside of Sonic the hedgehog and Powerpuff girls z. Also I'm winging this story, I haven't thought out a plot yet so...

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 2~ Marshall Lee P.O.V.**_

I was hovering over my old tree fort in the early weekend morning. I usually barge in but lately Cake has been more pissed about it than usual. Is it that time of the month?...

"I'm leaving Cake, bye!" I heard a feminine vouce snap me out of my thoughts and onto a young adventuress racing out the tree

I followed her closely behind but also quietly so she wouldn't find out I was watching her from a distance. Not stalking. Those are two very different things. Kind of. Anyway, I followed her through the woods making her way to... My cave? What could she want with my cave?

She entered the cold, damp entrance and made her way to my front door. She rang the doorbell as I swiftly entered through the back and flew to the front door. I swung the door opened faster than I initially had planned which scared both Fionna and I. I looked at her as she smiled sweetly back at me.

"Hey Marsh!" I could hear the peppiness in her voice as I let her inside.

"Fi? What are you doing here?" I asked as we headed to the living room to talk

"Can I not just come over to a vampire king's house to say hi?" The little bunny eared girl asked as I looked at her skeptically

"Okay, fine." She said dropping onto the couch, "Oww!"

Just as quickly as she had sat on the couch she sprang up. Rubbing her butt she continued, "I forgot how hard your couch is, you may want to get a new one..."

She eyed the couch evilly as she explained her situation, "So actually LSP has been bugging me about his problems for a couple days and thought I'd crash here for now- until it blows over."

I wonder what his deal is this time...

"Sure you can stay, you're always welcomed here. Are you gonna head back to the fort this afternoon though?" I asked as she sat on the floor, I feel really bad that the couch is too hard for her... But it gives me an excuse to do this.

"It depends if he's still hanging around the area. Hey what are you-" I held my hand out to her as she accepted it. I pulled her up and sat her in my lap as we talked and her expression became slightly red- probably from embarassment.

"I-I could just crash at Gumball's for tonight." She suggested as I tensed up at the idea

"Couldn't Cake deal with LSP?" I asked as Fionna shook her head no.

"She already tried and even she is on her way to go to Monochromicorn's place. LSP annoyed her, I don't even know how he appeared everywhere we went..." The bunny eared girl shuttered at the thought of Lumpy Space Prince. I can only imagine what it must have been like.

"Anyways, I'll just be here a while then I'll crash at Gumball's. Fine with you?" She asked smiling innocently

"No." I accidentally said sternly as Fionna stared at me puzzled, "I-I mean you can stay here for the night. I don't use the bed since I usually float- plus it's softer than the couch. I promise."

Fionna stared at me skeptically but nodded in agreement. Well part of my statement was true, the bed us softer than my couch. The thing is I actually lay down in bed to sleep, so this'll be an experiment if I actually do sleep in mid air. I glanced at Fionna and noticed her yawn, I suppose it is pretty early for her.

"Want to head to bed? You still seem tired." I suggested as she tried to wave me off

"N-no..." She said between a yawn, "I... I am not tired..."

Maybe I should try a something sneaky, "You can at least test out my bed then."

Hesitantly she agreed as I carried her up to my bedroom. I laid her on the bed as she immediately fell into the covers and slowly drifted off.

"Wow Marsh, it is sof-" Sleep had finally caught up with her as she softly snored

Seeing as there's not much else to do, I should see if I actually can sleep in mid air. I hovered over the bed and soon fell asleep inside the quiet, dark roomroom- listening to the sound of soft snoring.

When I awoke, I was not floating. I felt a hand across my stomach and my arm cradling something. I soon figured out what had happened but could do nothing. A blanket covered us both, but underneath our legs were intertwined. Before any attempt to break free while not disturbing Fionna I took a moment to appreciate the moment- besides this probably won't happen again. When I finished savoring the moment I tried to untangle our legs carefully and quietly. It took a while since she kept wrapping her legs around mine everytime I got free. Afterwards, I slowly pulled my arm from under her head and laif her head back down on a pillow while also slipping out of her arm's reach.

When I broke free I sighed both from relief that she did not wake and sad that the moment was gone. I glanced over at her and smiled subconciously, she sure looked cute asleep. I was leaving the room feeling successful when I opened the door and it made the loudest noise in history. Fionna jumped out of bed in a fighting stance as I sheepishly and awkwardly smiled.

"Marshall?" Fionna asked remembering where she was

"Hey... Fi..." I replied slowly as she relaxed and continued

"Why are you in here?" She asked as she followed me downstairs to the kitchen

"Um. It's my house." I stated as she scrunched her nose up at me

"Well so is the tree house but do you barge in?" Fionna said

"Sometimes, yeah." I told her as she pouted

"So what are you doing?" Fionna asked as I scavenged the fridge

"Looking for food, which I should buy more of. There's a store not too far from here I can run to." I informed her as I grabbed my umbrella leaving the house

"I'm coming too!" Fionna exclaimed as she ran out the door behind me

I looked out the entrance of the cave and found that it was raining. I looked at Fi who seemed to not mind going for a walk in the rain without an umbrella. However I minded.

"Fi, it's raining."

"Yeah, so let's move!" She exclaimed enthusiastically

"You'll be soaked in the down pour." I told her as she continued walking ahead of me

"Well we better keep moving then!" The bunny eared girl called out behind her as I sighed and flew up behind her. I swooped down and picked her up bridal style.

"Do you mind holding the umbrella?" I asked looking at Fionna's neon red face

"S-sure. I'll hold it..." Fionna replied as I handed her the umbrella and floated out the cave. I can't just fly fast all the way to the store since Fionna tagged along. If I flew fast we'd both be soaked from the rain, so I just have to take things slow. It was a half quiet flight, which means I was quiet as Fionna talked about her adventures. How she battled a dungeon recently left my her adopted cat mother. She said she absolutely loved the dungeons layout- minus the weird guard dog who chased her down when Cake's smell came off her.

In no time we were at the store scanning the isles for food. Fionna got some muffins and stuff to last her a while. Some sandwiches and other stuff while I got the usual. Something red. I was still looking when Fionna saw a sword isle. Her eyes dazzled as she saw the different swords on the shelf. Then her gaze turned to something else. I walked up to the sword maker and asked if he could make a custom sword...

After we finished getting food I sweeped Fionna off her feet and flew back to the cave. She went on about how Cake saved her from the guard dog and how there was a demon sword in the endend- however it broke. We got back to my house when I sat Fionna down outside the door. I was opening the door for her when she noticed something that she shouldn't have.

"Marshall, what happened to your arm?" Fionna asked curiously as I faked being surprised

"What do you mea- gah!" I exclaimed which seemed so unbelievable to me, but enough for Fionna to buy it

"Let me treat that Marsh." She said as she whipped her backpack open and got out bandages. She nursed my arm as I watched her as she tended to my cut. It wasn't a bad enough cut to leave a scar or anything, I don't see the big fuss.

"There you go." Fionna said once she finished, "It should be good now."

I smiled and thanked her as she made lunch in the kitchen and told me to lay down in bed.

"But Fi, I'm a vampire king! I can handle this cut..." I objected but Fionna insisited

"Marsh, I don't care if you're immortal go lay down!" She yelled at me in a loving way, plus I don't want to make her mad so I did as told.

I could get used to her staying over more often...

* * *

Ending is inspired by a pic on deviantart by PvElephant, title of pic is 'Old Doodle'


End file.
